The Second Invasion
by mystery writer5775
Summary: After FBM Zuko comes up with a new idea for the invasion, one of which involves seeking the help of the two Water Tribes and Katara and Sokka returning to a family that may not like how they have changed. And this won't have any romance!
1. The Plan

**Yay new story! This may take a while to get the next few chapters up but I promise it will get finished! Don't own ATLA.**

Zuko sighed as he watched the small group from a distance. They seemed so happy to laugh and talk. However laughing and talking weren't what was going to win this war. Zuko's breath and hands shook nervously as he looked down at the paper he held in his hands.

He had spent all night working on it. What it was, was some new plans to win the war, but it would cut it close to Sozin's comet so there would be no room for mistake. With a deep shaky breath Zuko approached the group as he desperately tried to calm his nerves.

Oddly enough it gave him a sense of Daja vu from when he lost his bending. However Zuko swallowed the bad feeling he had in his stomach as he stepped forward "Can I have everyone's attention?" he asked. Instantly the air became cold as everyone diverted their attention to him.

Only Aang gave him a friendly smile "Listen, I think we should make some plans for a new invasion" he stated nervously. Katara glared at him "And how would we do that? Your sister will be watching for us like the cold hearted hawk that seems to infest the Fire Nation" she said darkly.

Zuko bit back a retort and instead laid out the plans in front of Sokka who studied them in shock "This is…wow" he said, not knowing what to say. Toph glared darkly "What does it say?" she asked in annoyance.

Sokka cleared his throat and looked at Zuko "Did you make these plans?" he asked. Zuko nodded stiffly. Sokka gaped before turning back to them "These are completely…foolproof! Even if they had a trap planned then nothing bad could happen" he said.

Katara crossed her arms "What does it say?" she asked in annoyance. Zuko sighed and took a seat next to Aang, taking out a large map of the world.

He pointed to the location they were at "If we cut through the Fire Nation and wear disguises we can get to this port and I took enough money before we left that we should be able to buy a ship. Once we have a small ship we need to head to the Water Tribes, we need to send two groups, one by ship and one on Appa. The Earth Kingdom may be down but we can enlist the help of the Water Tribes for a second invasion that will take place the week of Sozin's comet. By that point Azula and Ozai will begin to think we have lost hope, either that or they will be very nervous and jumpy as they wait an attack leaving them perfect to attack" he said.

Everyone stared at him in shock "Yeah and How do you expect for us to get through the Fire Nation?" Katara asked darkly. Zuko sighed "I believe Aang mentioned you did it once? You just have to do it once more, however you need to decide the groups" he said.

Sokka sighed "Well I'm going to the South Pole and Katara is the only one of us with good standing with Pakku but if she goes Aang, Zuko, and Toph have to go as well leaving Teo, Haru, and The Duke to go to the Northern Tribe" he said.

Teo smiled "My dad used to take me to the Northern Tribe as well, he is really good friends with the chief up there" he said. Sokka sighed "Aang do want them or us to take Appa?" he asked. Aang froze hesitantly, looking over at his furry friend and companion.

Finally he sighed in defeat "I think it would be best if Teo's group took Appa, but where do we meet?" he asked.

Zuko pointed to a small Island "This is called Abandon Hope Peak, it's a small island with an active volcano on it, the thing that most people don't know though is that it only goes off on the solstices so we will be pushing our luck but it will be safe. People generally avoid it and we will make it our rendezvous and meet there seven days before the solstice" he said.

Aang nodded "We had better get ready, everyone go pack" he said before leaving. Zuko shot a look at Katara "Mind if I talk to him?" he asked. Katara shot him a dark glare "I'll be watching" she said. Zuko nodded in acceptance as he got up, Katara following his lead.

Zuko easily found Aang sitting on a cliff, staring off into the distance. Zuko stayed silent as he joined him, Katara discreetly keeping her distance. For a few minutes they just sat in silence before Aang turned to Zuko "Last time I left Appa behind he was kidnapped, after that I promised myself I'll never leave him alone again" he said.

Zuko sighed "I saw you're your flyers in Ba Sing Se, for a while I felt so relieved because there was my chance. You were in the city, your bison was missing and so I cornered a Dai Li agent, scared him half in the process. But once I got to the bison my uncle showed up, he told me that I should choose my own destiny and not my fathers destiny for me. I felt so confused and didn't know what to do. It was then that I freed the bison in hopes he would find his way back to you, and he did" he told the young Avatar.

Aang remained still for a while "Isn't it funny how you always seemed to find us? Sometimes it seemed like we were so hidden yet somehow you always found us, even here" he said, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Zuko frowned "Have you ever heard that some friendships are so strong they can transcend life times?" he asked his young companion. Aang smiled "Yeah I went on a trip with Roku through his history…you don't think we could be like Roku and Sozin?" he asked fearfully.

Zuko smiled "Yes but perhaps we are opposite as well, they started out as friends but became enemies, e started as enemies and became friends" he said. Aang looked down "True, but it feels as though there is something bigger connects us, a spiritual connection deeper than some past friendship" he said uneasily.

Zuko sighed "I know the answer to that, however now it will only distract you" he said before getting up and leaving a puzzled Aang.


	2. The Trip Begins

**Okay I just want you guys to know I'm not going to be able to update as often as I would hope but I may be able to get a bit up little by little. Don't own ATLA.**

The gang sighed as they entered the woods the next day. They had already parted with the other three and were currently dressed in Fire Nation clothing. Toph, Sokka, and Katara were in their normal clothing but Aang and Zuko had to change it around a bit.

Zuko wore basically the same only he kept a hood over his head so that his face remained in the shadows. Aang also wore the same all except for a straw hat on his head that covered his arrow, that and Katara was hoping for his hair to grow out once more after a long lecture how he should have waited before shaving it.

Honestly the prince still could imagine the young monk with black hair. They traveled in silence, knowing it would take an easy week to their destination and they needed all of their energy to travel through the rough and forest terrain.

Although after an hour tensions were already beginning to wear high. Toph had gotten bored and was having fun by lifting the rock just in front of Zuko's foot. However she made sure that none of the others saw so it appeared he was just clumsy.

He could feel his feet bruising but said nothing, the last thing he needed was the group to hate him more. Besides the blind bender did owe revenge for him burning her. Zuko just stifled a groan as they continued on, him continually tripping on small bits of rock.

Once they stopped for lunch Zuko's feet felt very swollen but he didn't dare say something, what ever it took to gain their trust and if this pain did the trick then so be it. However part way Toph sighed in defeat and 'glared' at Zuko.

Although it was more of frowning in Zuko's direction "Okay Sparky what's up?" she asked in annoyance. Zuko looked surprised "What?' he asked, really confused.

Toph smacked her forehead while Katara and Sokka shot him suspicious glances, their fingers twitching "I have practically put you through torture the entire trip and you haven't complained once! Snoozles is more fun than you!" she cried out, annoyance clear in her voice.

Katara looked in shock at her young friend "Are you the reason he kept stumbling?" she asked. Toph rolled her eyes "Caught on at last" she mumbled. Zuko sighed "Look, I burnt your feet and so it is only payback" he said casually, even though inwardly he was trying to desperately keep his temper in check.

Six hours should be more than enough payback! And to his surprise Toph seemed to disagree "You kidding? I got my share of payback after the first hour but you still didn't say a word" she said, her brow furrowed as she tried to figure him out.

Zuko sighed "What ever it takes to gain your trust I'll do it, and if it means putting up with constant tripping then so be it" he said. Toph winced "Okay I'll definatly stop" she said quickly. Sokka turned to her "Why would you stop!? He just gave you permission to hurt him! Pay him back from the grief he has given us!" he told her.

Toph's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "I will stop because that shows that he would keep going even if I had accidentally sprained his ankle by my carelessness even though it could lead to more injuries therefore jeopardizing the plan" she said plainly.

Sokka fell into a sheepish silence and for a moment everyone was silent as they finished their lunch. Once done they got up to continue walking in silence, not knowing what to talk about. It was mainly just one of those uncomfortable, what do I say after being so ignorant kind of silences.

They continued on in utter silence for about an hour before Toph grew bored again "Isn't there any faster way to get their?" she asked. Zuko looked around thoughtfully, his eyes landing on a herd of mongoose dragons "Question" he stated as he stopped.

The others looked at him in annoyance and puzzlement "How willing are you to blend in while moving fast?" he asked. Katara fidgeted uneasily "What do you mean?" she asked. Zuko shot her a blank look "I'm guessing those clothes were not paid for?" he asked.

The three blushed guiltily "We paid for some of it, like the head bands necklaces, and things like that" Aang said. Zuko smiled and moved aside, revealing the herd. They shot incredulous looks at him, almost not believing what he was implying "Obviously we need some mode of transportation, but we should probably only steal three" he said.

Katara sighed "I'll go with Aang" she said. Toph looked into empty space uneasily "Mind if I go with hothead? I don't feel like dealing with Sokka's complaining" she said uneasily. Katara snickered but nodded. They quickly split up to capture three animals.

Aang and Katara headed one way and Katara used her water bending to scare it towards Aang who used air bending to try to capture it, key word being try. The little lizard proved to be to agile for even the nimble air bender.

Katara then tried to immobilize it with ice but once more the lizard surprised them by using a very unexpected bout of strength. Both benders growled as they tried once more to corner it. Meanwhile Sokka wasn't having any luck either.

With out any bending abilities all he could do was lunge at the mongoose dragon again and again as it dodged his pitiful attempts. Then on the finally Area Toph watched with an amused smirk as Zuko easily coaxed a mongoose dragon to him with some leftovers he had from lunch.

Once it was close enough he steadily grabbed the reigns and smiled at Toph "Figures they wouldn't try this" he said, amused at the others antics. Toph grinned widely "And they said you were violent!" she quipped. Zuko rolled his eyes as he jumped on, pulling Toph up after him.

He then went over and grabbed the reigns of the one Sokka was 'battling' just as Aang managed to grab a hold of his and Katara's. Sokka climbed on, annoyance clear on his face "Lets go" he grumbled. Swiftly the group took off, now at a much faster pace.


	3. Now That's a ship!

They made it to the port city in three days, four days sooner than they could have hoped. However once there they reached the problem of who was going into town to buy a ship. Aang was out of the question seeing as his fuzz had only covered a small patch on his head.

Katara was to gentle so she was out of the question. Their last trip through a small town had revealed one hundred thousand gold pieces on Zuko's head, much to the others surprise and sympathy. Which left one person…Sokka.

Zuko had argued that perhaps that wasn't the brightest idea but in the end the young warrior proudly walked into town. He was quick to find the best ship the, the Dragonfire.

As he approached however the owner was looking like a poor and drunken man and instantly the young warrior perceived how simple it would be "Excuse me sir!" he called out. The man turned to him "Are you the owner of this ship?" he asked.

The man nodded "Please I beg of you to take it out of my sight! These waters are haunted and I dare not take the ship out anymore! I will pay you!" he begged, feebly holding out three bronze pieces.

Sokka nodded "I will return tomorrow with some of my companions, we will pay one hundred gold pieces" he told the man who smiled thankfully. And then with that Sokka turned and left, smiling to himself.

Not even noticing that when one ship cast off from port it was surrounded in a dense fog just a quarter of a mile after leaving.

_**Line break**_

That next morning the five of them followed Sokka but stopped in awe at the sight of the ship. Out of all the ships on port he had chosen the newest, smallest, fastest, and best conditioned one. And for such a bargain!

They easily found the man waiting eagerly by the ship "Here is the owners document along with an instruction manual, good bye!" he shouted, taking the money with him as he took off out of sight. The others stared before shrugging and boarding the ship.

They easily got it ready to drive and found it was an easy one man job to drive. With a smile Zuko took up the wheel and slowly left the port. However just like the ship Sokka missed they were surrounded in a slow fog just a quarter of a mile out.

It didn't faze them as Katara and Aang neatly bended a path clear. However that path was startlingly occupied. The gang froze at the sight of a small water tribe ship next to a Fire Nation ship that was preparing to launch.

With a deep breath Zuko punched his fist forward and created a disk of fire that some how hit only the string on the catapult. Katara and Aang then used their bending to increase the ships speed as to take off into the distance "You realize they will probably tail us to the south pole?" Zuko asked.

Katara sighed "About how long will it take?" she asked.

Zuko smiled "That's the good thing about Fire Nation ships, my ship I could probably travel from north to south pole in a month, this ship is about twice as fast along with yours and Aang's water bending whenever necessary and I can provide a way to speed it up as well if Sokka will drive" he said.

The others exchanged startled looks "So how long will it take?" Katara asked warily. Zuko smiled casually "About a week, and now if you'll excuse me I'll be down in the boiler room" he told them, slipping below deck with a casual smile. Aang and Katara shrugged but continued bending the water.


	4. The South Pole

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit fast, I promise it will start slowing down shortly, just bare with me for a little bit! Don't own ATLA**

They arrived on the outskirts of the south pole in days. They had also had the luck of losing their pursuiters near Kyoshi. However that didn't last long considering Zuko and Aang had to strain to redirect the fire balls currently being launched at them.

Katara shivered as another blast got past the two benders and created another hole in the side of the ship. It actually was beginning to look more like an iceberg because of repairs. Katara then shivered again, wrapping her cloak around her tightly.

They had been unable to change into their water tribe clothing due to the fact they stupidly left them on Appa. Luckily before they left they raided Zuko's balloon and had found five cloaks from the Fire Nation fit for royalty.

The only problem was they weren't very thick. Sokka was currently up driving the blasted ship near the front where the steering was located. It was one of the features that made it so fast, no large tower.

Katara stumbled over to Sokka, passing Top who merely gripped the rail tightly "Sokka we have to abandon ship, there is a tundra to the right, steer towards it" she ordered. Sokka glared at her "Katara are you trying to get us killed!? If we go into that frozen waist land we will freeze to death!" he shouted.

Toph then bent the metal under his feet ever so slightly so that it made him stumble and fall on his behind "Snoozles get a grip, Aang and Zuko can bend fire and you and Katara are perfectly capable of getting food" she cried out, trying to make him see reason.

Sokka sighed in defeat "Fine" he muttered. Katara nodded and took off to the other side of the ship where Zuko and Aang were panting in exhaustion "Sokka's going to land in the tundra, we'll try to lose them on foot" she said.

Aang nodded and Zuko just stayed silent as he deflected another blast, sweat dripping from his face with both his and Aang's cloaks discarded near them because they were so hot. Katara shot them both sympathetic looks before watching the approaching land.

She then took a deep breath and increased the speed with her bending causing the ship to shoot forward. She then turned to Aang and Zuko who were anxiously grabbing their cloaks and rushing over to Toph and Sokka.

Katara ran after them as the ship rocketed forward, not even slowing as they neared the icy plain. Each of them grabbed a hold of each other, although Zuko was included with full reluctance. The kids let out startled gasps and cries as the ship slammed into the ice, throwing them off into the snow.

Unfortunately the impact sent them all in different directions with painful thumps as the bounced in the snow before rolling. Unsteadily each of them got to their feet, Zuko holding his wrist with his eyes showing a hidden pain.

With difficulty they stumbled through the snow, Sokka leading Toph. They quickly lost sight of their cold hearted pursuers as a blizzard kicked suddenly in.

Zuko turned to Katara, shivering more than the rest because he was born and raised Fire Nation with the warm weather "Katara we need to take refuge and wait out the storm" he shouted above the cold and fierce winds.

Katara nodded in defeat and moved her arms. Zuko let out a startled cry as the snow instantly vanished under him, allowing him to fall some feet. He winced and looked as the others were lowered gently, Katara with a slightly innocent smirk.

Aang shot her a pleading look because true, they got along decently on the ship, but now that they were in the open she was going to strike in full force! Zuko simply ignored it however, knowing perfectly well he deserved it.

With a sigh he lit a flame in his palm with the uninjured wrist so that everyone cold warm up. Aang smiled and turned to him "Can I do it?" he asked hopefully. Zuko smiled and nodded, handing his flame to Aang. Aang smiled and he concentrated on keeping the flame normal so that it didn't get to big or small.

Zuko then pulled out a roll of gauze and a small piece of wood he had in his bag as part of a frame. He secretly wrapped them around his wrist, making sure the others didn't see what he was doing. Once he was done he looked at the others with a sigh "We should get some sleep" he told them.

Sleepily the others agreed and slowly laid down on their cloaks and fell to sleep almost instantly. Zuko however looked up for the briefest time and thought he saw something rush past over head. But as he fell asleep he shook it off, knowing his luck he was getting midnight sun madness...


	5. This IS a chapter!

**This is the last really fast chapter, after this it slows considerably and gets much better, not to mention there is some action coming up! Don't own ATLA**

The next morning Katara carefully peeked above the snow to see if the blizzard was gone. To her relief and satisfaction the skies above were a calm blue and there was only white as far as the eye could see. With a smile she turned to the others "All clear" she announced.

With relieved sighs they clambered out of the hole and looked around, instantly feeling the bite of the cold through their thin clothing "Lead the way" Zuko told them. With a sigh Katara and Sokka did, but none of them noticed the figures pop their heads up behind them before retreating back into the snow.

But as they walked they realized different problems, one there was no animals or anything for food, just white. Second they were all freezing and continuously stopped for Zuko to warm them up. And last but definatly worse…Toph was bored again.

The only good thing was that she didn't have any earth to bend, except her meteorite bracelet that she simply kept on her arm and ignored. It almost seemed to the weary travelers that they were wishing for death.

And as if on cue Katara whirled to face Zuko who looked at her in shock "This is all your fault!" she said angrily. Zuko's eye widened in surprise "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Sokka turned to him angrily as well "It was your idea to go into the south pole where we have nothing! Not even food, water yes but that's it! We don't even have warm clothes!" he shouted.

Zuko growled "You know what? Ever since I joined I've done my hardest to gain your trust, or at least your tolerance! But you still blame me for every single little thing that happens! How in the world was I suppose to know that place was guarded!?

Sokka was the one who bought the ship, not me! And you don't even get how hard I have tried to be kind even when all I have had thrown at me is insult and injury! You call me a monster but tell me this, when I captured you did I harm you Katara?

No you were simply tied to a tree, and Aang when I captured you in the north pole did you receive any kind of injury? Or what about when I rescued you from Zhao and had to hold you captive so we would be free? I never harmed any of you, it was always the other members of my nation who hurt you!

The only time I caused injury was in Ba Sing Se but even then it was Azula who hurt Aang! You wouldn't have won if I had joined you because of the Dai Li!" he said angrily.

Katara glared at him, a dark expression on her features "Oh yeah? But what about Jeong Jeong?" she asked. Aang rubbed the back of his neck "That was Zhao" he said. Katara crossed her arms "Why did Aang come back when we were sick with his clothes all torn?" she asked angrily.

Aang lowered his head "Zhao" he mumbled. Katara shot him a startled look "The moon spirit…" "Zhao" "Omashu!" "Azula" "The drill?" "Azula" "Jet!?" "Long feng" Katara angrily crossed her arms, unable to think of any more things.

For a moment every one remained silent before Katara fell to her knees in the snow and glaring at Zuko "How come you never hurt us?" she asked. Zuko turned away "Before or after the north pole?" he asked. Sokka shot him a dark look "Both" he hissed.

Zuko sighed "Before it was because I was ordered to capture you, and I'm sorry but it is against my nature to harm a child, capture him yes but not harm" "Yeah right" "And after that Azula tried to kill me before declaring me a fugitive of the Fire Nation, why would I hurt you when I was as wanted as you by my own nation?" he asked.

Again the kids remained silent "He has a point" Toph stated. Katara shot her a glare "Nobody asked you" she said. Suddenly Zuko remembered something she said "Wait did you say Jet? As in the freedom fighter Jet?" he asked hopefully, he had actually been worried despite popular belief.

Toph smirked "Apparently he was Katara's boyfriend" she stated. Katara gaped at her "Is not! Jet was a monster and was willing to kill a whole village just because it had Fire Nation soldiers living in it" she said angrily.

Zuko sighed "When was the last time you saw him?" he asked, hopeful to explain to the young man. At this Katara lowered her head sadly "Under Lake Laogi when we searching for Appa…he was injured and we don't think he could have made it" she said distantly.

Zuko felt an emotional arrow pierce his side like a dagger "I'm sorry, he was a great man when we met in Ba Sing Se" he said. Sokka then turned to him "Why were you in Ba Sing Se anyways?" he asked.

Zuko snorted "My uncle and I were refugees, we had no place to go so we went there, worked in a tea shop and after just weeks some men offered my uncle his own tea shop, after that on opening night we got a letter from the earth king saying we were invited to serve tea personally to him…turns out it was a trap set by Azula" he said bitterly.

Everyone stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Especially Katara, she had been the one to tell Azula where Zuko was and if it weren't for her…he would never had helped Azula. And as if compensating for the silence a loud grumbling filled the air, startling the kids.

Nervously they looked around, Katara rising to her feet as they prepared for an attack "What is it?" Toph asked. Sokka shook his head "No idea, I can't see a thing!" he said, his voice cracking. As if answering his question the ground beneath them split open in a strange crevice.

With muffled screams the small group fell down wards, sliding on the ice and bumping into each other. Zuko seemed to be the only smart one as he laid on his back, letting the twists in the ice take him however they went.

And as quickly as the ride began it ended with them shooting across a small lake of ice and smashing into a wall. With muffled groans they stumbled to their feet before freezing, because there in front of them were a dozen people holding spears to their necks.


	6. The Southern Water Tribe

**Yeah sorry it has taken so long to post. On the bright side my internet is not limited any more. On the negative side I have been limited in walking due to a sudden case of tendonitis where the tendons in my foot have tightened, restricting my walking. (Grumbles) But on a brighter side I maad up with a friend who i was fighting with! Now we're best buds again! (Hugs friend warmly) Oh and I don't own nadda!**

The teens grumbled to themselves as they walked, the men leading them with their hands tired behind their backs. Katara and Aang had tried to prove they were water tribe but they didn't believe them, blamed it on 'magic of the Fire nations devils' or something like that.

So as they walked along each of them had their own thoughts bugging them. For Zuko he was curious as to why Katara and Sokka couldn't just accept him like Toph and Aang did, granted he chased them but if he hadn't they would have fallen to Azula ages ago because of over confidence!

Then there was Katara who kept thinking about Zuko's comment of him not hurting them, she desperately tried to think but even the time she was knocked unconscious by him not a scratch was left! Yet when they attacked him, well she had seen some of the marks he still had.

Aang was mentally kicking himself, he knew that if he had just kept his head together then he would have been able to create an ice platform and they would be just fine!

Toph didn't think about much, just how cold it was and small mental complaints on how they seemed to always choose the places she couldn't see!

Then there was Sokka with only one thing on his mind…food.

Almost as if on cue they all sighed before looking at each other and laughing, startling the guards but luckily they chuckled. Katara then frowned "So where are you taking us?" she asked. The first guard studied them over his shoulder "The Southern Water Tribe, we travel underground so that Fire Nation captives can't escape" he said.

Sokka's face lit up "We'll be able to see Gran Gran!" he told his sister. Katara nodded in relief, choosing not to say a thing. Zuko rolled his eyes "Shouldn't we speak to whoever is in charge before seeing your family?" he asked in annoyance.

Aang smiled "Hey Katara maybe you and I can go penguin sledding!" he said, completely ignoring his fire bending master. Zuko sighed "Aang we should practice once we get out of this mess" he lectured the young Avatar.

Startled the group stopped and stared at him, unfortunately that caused the guards to fall on their buts "What?" Zuko asked nervously. Katara and Aang switched startled glances "You said my name?" Aang said uncertainly.

Zuko sighed in frustration "Well it's like I told your girlfriend, I'm trying to fit in and I want to help" he told them. They were then prevented from a comeback as the guards forced them to walk forward. For a few hours they walked on in utter silence, the ice around them giving off varying shades of blue that seemed to dance around them.

The silence seemed to press their ears and even the guards seemed unnerved by it. So in an attempt to get rid of the silence Zuko looked in Sokka's direction "So Sokka who is in charge?" he asked. Sokka shrugged "Ever since dad left I was in charge but after taking off to save Aang we haven't heard anything" he stated.

Zuko winced "Right" he said uneasily. Aang smiled "Hey it's like you said, you never hurt anyone! If it was your sister then we would have been toast!" he said, fear striking in his eyes. Zuko looked at him, a worried look in his eye "You might be surprised how close you and my sister actually are, not to mention if in a past life we could have been friendsish then wouldn't that mean the same for you two?" he asked.

Aang and the others paled "He's got a point" Toph stated. Aang shot her a glare "There is no way I will ever become friends with a monster like her, she did a lot of damage that will take centuries to undo" he said harshly.

Toph snorted "And this is coming from the guy that said that everyone deserves a second chance, even the Fire Nation" she stated. Katara winced "Toph you guys didn't even know how bad it was, you were on Appa and Sokka was to distressed to notice" she said quietly.

At this point the guard were listening curiously while Zuko felt a growing dread "Katara…what happened?" he asked quietly. Katara lowered her head "He didn't just get hurt, it's as Aang put it…he was gone' she whispered. Zuko stopped, that comment pierced him through even harder than when he had to fight his dad.

His sister was a true monster and he had helped her "I'm so sorry" Zuko told them after the guards made them start walking again. Aang shrugged "It's nothing, if anything it allowed us to become closer than we were already, we are seriously like a family now" he said warmly.

Zuko nodded silently, not trusting his voice to speak "We're here" one of the guards said roughly. The kids all looked up (minus Toph) to what they expected was a small fort with a few igloos. What they were not expecting was, was the huge fortress surrounding the small city.

The men had restored the Water Tribe to it's former glory to the time of Roku. Zuko felt his mouth drop "It's amazing" Katara said breathlessly.

Toph cleared her throat in annoyance and Zuko smiled "It's huge and has a giant fortress surrounding a city with three rings. In the lower ring it has your basic igloos for the poorer people while the middle ring has the middle class and the final one is for upper class. They are all layered with low being ground level, middle being about sixteen feet above and the final one is about as high as the top of the Ba Sing Se palace and has a palace of it's own with a finely created water tribe symbol" he told the blind girl.

Toph smiled gratefully "Thank you" she told him. Zuko gave her a shaky smile but stayed silent as the guards pulled them forward. Around then crowds gathered, giving them outraged and yet confused looks and Zuko could almost see a confused sense of recognition.

Then it struck the ex-prince. These people all knew Katara, Sokka, and Aang. Sure they looked different but people probably felt they knew them, just couldn't place their faces. It was then Zuko thought back on how the three had seemed when he first met them in the southern tribe.

Sokka had been non confident and hunched over where now he carried himself proudly and rather than having an unsure and proud look in his eyes he had a confident and fierce look. Katara was unsure, quick to act, and never really thought things through.

Now she walked like a Fire Nation royal and held a proud and hard expression. And then there was Aang, once a boyish twelve year old who cared for nothing more than riding wild animals. But now he walked with fire in his steps and a blazing look in his eyes where his childish instincts shone brightly in mischief.

Zuko held back a sigh, these children had gone through as much as he had, and all because of him. But then again everything has a purpose to it. Zuko felt his breath catch as they entered the palace. Instantly they were in front of a long table where three figures sat.

One was an elderly man who kept stealing glances at the woman besides him. Then woman Zuko recognized as the one he had threatened when first coming to the south pole, Katara and Sokka's grandmother.

Then the third looked like a young man who still was in training. The guards then bowed "Master Paku we found these intruders in the tundra, they were trying to find the southern tribe" he stated.

Katara's face split into a wide smile "Master Paku! You made it here after all! I was so worried the Fire nation would capture you after the defeat of the Earth Kingdom" she said eagerly. Paku froze, his mouth open in surprise. The woman besides him also stared wide eyed "Katara? Sokka?" she asked.


	7. Boring Explanations

**Don't own Avatar. You guys got lucky I have a break today, that's all I gotta say...**

For a few minutes silence reigned through the large room as the parties stared at each other, studying each other closely. Zuko and Toph however took the distraction to look down, Toph to hide her eyes and blindness less it appear as a weakness to these people.

Zuko however wanted to hide his scar and amber color eyes, both which would have given away his identity. Paku then stood up in fury, pointing at them "Release them immediately" he said angrily.

Toph smirked as the bonds were caught "Told you we weren't evil" she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for the group and guards to hear. For a few more minutes the silence was broken only by silent snickers at Toph's comment.

Suddenly the snickers were pierced by twin shivers by Toph and Zuko. That seemed enough to shake the figures out of their silent trance "Why are you in Fire Nation clothing? What happened to only taking the Avatar to learn water bending?" Kanna asked.

Katara and Sokka winced, exchanging guilty glances "We have been traveling with Aang for a couple of reasons, the main being I have been become Aang's master after Paku declared me a master" she said. Paku smiled at her "I was under the impression you would return with Bumi" he stated in amused confusion.

At this Aang stepped forward, a distant yet sad look in his eyes "We made it to Omashu without a problem…" "Unless you count the strange nomad people and haunted caves" Sokka muttered.

Aang nudged him and Katara hit the back of his head "We discovered upon arrival that bumi had surrendered to the Fire Nation. I managed to talk to him and he told me to find a teacher who waits and listens to the earth. We traveled through a while and eventually found Toph Bei Fong, the Blind Bandit and Runaway" he said, motioning to Toph.

Toph lifted her eyes in Aang's direction with a small glare "Come on Twinkle toes, at least give the Blind Bandit a dramatic entrance" she whined. Paku snorted "Nobody can be a blind master" he stated plainly.

Toph scowled at him "Get me some dirt and metal and you are toast! I can take on any one and have reigned champion at the earth rumble six ever since I began" she said angrily.

Paku nodded his approval before motioning Aang to continue "After we found Toph we traveled for a bit more trying to find a spirit library. Luckily for us we did find it, along with the news of a solar eclipse that would leave the Fire Nation completely defenseless" he said.

Zuko clenched his fists, only those stupid enough to learn only fire bending like his father were defenseless. Others like him and Azula had learned weaponry as well so that they didn't run into that kind of problem "We then went to Ba Sing Se, hoping to gain the Earth Kingdom armies.

Unfortunately we discovered that the Earth King didn't know of the war, his advisor was controlling him in an attempt to control the Earth Kingdom. We did manage to uncover the conspiracy and gain his support. But then disaster struck, Princess Azula kidnapped Katara" he said dismally.

Zuko winced as Katara's gaze darkened at that "During my imprisonment they also captured _Prince _Zuko who we hadn't seen since his uncle was injured. So we talked and he got me to open up and believe he was a human being.

Aang and Iroh showed up after a while to rescue us and Aang and I left to help Sokka and Toph who had gone to help the Earth King. We didn't get far as Azula engaged us in battle and was soon joined by Zuko, despite his claiming of him having changed. Azula…shot lightning…Aang fell and iroh provided the right distraction for us to escape.

I used the spirit water and it was that alone that saved Aang's life, without it…he would have died…" she trailed off, unable to speak anymore. Zuko had been wincing during her entire speech and now knew exactly why she hated him.

Sokka sighed and continued "We fled and went to dad who gave us cover. While with him we helped steal a single Fire Nation ship and used it as a disguise until Aang woke up. While with him we modified the invasion to make up for the loss of the Earth King armies since it was lost to the Fire Nation.

Once Aang woke we split up and decided to travel to the Fire Nation where we got these clothes" he explained. Katara then smiled "While in the Fire Nation we discovered many things, including a hidden Southern Water Tribe bender who taught me many things.

After that we made our way to the meeting place and met up with dad. We did the invasion but it turned out to be a trap and it failed. Months of planning gone in just one day" she finished. Aang nodded, his face troubled "We were forced to leave the others on Hakoda's strict orders.

We fled to the Western Air Temple to recuperate and once there we had a rather…unexpected arrival" he said, a small grin playing into his features. Paku and Kanna's faces darkened at the name "He asked us for forgiveness and if he could join us and teach me fire bending.

And he told us if not that then he would allow us to take him prisoner" Aang said. Paku stood in anger "He was obviously trying to trick you" he said in outrage. Aang nodded in agreement "We believed the same and after finding out he had hired an assassin we encountered twice before we threatened him to leave.

Toph however went after him, she can feel vibrations in the earth and tell if your lying. According to her he was sincere. Unfortunately Zuko accidentally burned her feet" he said uneasily. Paku nodded as though he expected it "But minutes after Toph's return the Assassin arrived and Zuko arrived and fought him, nearly at the cost of his own life" Aang said with a grateful smile.

Zuko could feel a smile on his lips as well "Are you sure it was not a trap?" Kanna asked. Katara sighed in defeat, but her voice was strained and bitter "After we got rid of the assassin Zuko approached us a second time, he…apologized for not explaining himself well enough earlier.

He offered once more to teach Aang fire bending" she said. Paku began looking suspiciously at Zuko who kept his head down as Aang smiled widely "As a group we talked about it. Katara suggested we find Jeong Jeong, a Fire Nation general we had met before who left the army and live in the Earth Kingdom.

But we all knew there was not a chance in the world that we would find him. So after a bit of debate we found my teacher…and so now at the conclusion of my tale I introduce to you…Zuko, ex-prince of the Fire Nation" he said as Zuko nervously highered his gaze.

The three figures sitting tensed, including the one who had seemed to fallen asleep out of boredom. Paku's face darkened dangerously "Guards!" he barked. Zuko tensed as the guards ran in, weapons pointed all at him.


	8. Zuko's Plea

**Dont' own ATLA. Man I am so on a roll! This is awesome!**

Zuko tensed, facing the weapons nervously. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face despite the bitter cold. Quickly he combed his mind for a way out of this. Luckily he didn't have to since Aang decided to come to his rescue and jump in front of him defensively, arms out stretched "Stop!" he shouted, his voice full of command.

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise, he had never seen the Avatar act so adult like. Aang had always been like a little kid. Aang narrowed his eyes "He is a friend and ally and I'm sure he will explain himself if given the chance" he stated fiercely.

Zuko nodded taking the opportunity "Please I know I have done many wrong things in the past but thanks to my uncle I now see that this war is wrong. All my life I grew up learning that this war was a way to help spread my nations prosperity in the world.

Now however I see how wrong I was. And not only that but there are only two ways I can see to end it, one is to convince the Fire Lord to see sense which is never going to happen and the other is if someone very high in command were to give the opposing armies important information, something I can give" he said desperately.

Paku studied him coldly "You attacked the Northern Water Tribe which led to the death of Princess Yue" he said coldly. Zuko shook his head "That was Zhao, I wanted Aang and nothing more, I understand how important the moon is to everyone, something my uncle taught me" he said.

Kanna glared at him "And why did you want to capture the worlds last hope for peace? Why attack him in Ba Sing Se?" she asked sharply. Zuko held his head in guilt "When I was thirteen I convinced my uncle to allow me into a war meeting.

I was very devoted to my father and very loyal and wanted to see how to be like him. During the meeting they talked about sacrificing a whole group of new men as a distraction in order to win against some Earth Kingdom town.

I spoke out against it saying how it was cruel and we shouldn't march those men to their deaths without them even knowing. My father was mad and told me I was to battle in an Agni Kai, a duel to the death, against the organizer of the plans.

I accepted, angry at who came up with the plans. However when I showed up to fight it was my father who I had to fight against. I begged for forgiveness in speaking out against him but he burned me and gave me my scar before banishing me, telling me that if I found the Avatar then I would redeem myself in his eyes.

That's why I wanted to capture Aang, to regain my fathers love again. But when I went to Ba Sing Se with my uncle it was as refugees. We were trying to make a new start, and uncle even got his own tea shop! But Azula found us and captured me.

And not only did I get Katara to open up but she managed to get me to open up, something not even my uncle managed. But then as she left with Aang Azula showed up and told me how it wasn't to late to regain my fathers love.

I was still very devoted to him and wanted to regain my honor and the love of the only parent I had left. I stupidly joined her and later when I knew Aang had survived I sent an assassin after them because Azula told my father that I had taken down Aang when it was her.

She knew he was alive and if the Fire Lord found that out the glory would turn to instant shame. But then I went to a war meeting, just like the last one I had been to and they were talking about raising the taxes and I stayed quiet despite how much I wanted to speak out.

It was then that I realized that although I was the perfect son to my dad it wasn't me so during the eclipse I left, I barely made it with my life, but I left. And now I'm wanted dead by my father, if I ever step foot into any Fire Nation territory or get seen by any Fire Nation members then I'll be killed on the spot" he said quickly.

Both figures watched warily, the third having snuck off somewhere, obviously a beginner in politics. Paku sighed and motioned for the guards to back off, much to Aang and Zuko's relief. Paku however stayed tense "How do you know he is not lying? The Fire Nation has been known to lie before" he said coldly.

Zuko lowered his head "If it would make you feel better I would allow you to keep me locked up in the worst cell you have, as long as I can continue Aang's fire bending lessons" he said.

Paku studied him intensely before turning to Katara "If I give you the key to his room do you promise to only let him out when you see fit? Once he gains your trust then I'm sure he will have gained mine" he said sharply.

Katara smiled deviously "Gladly" she said darkly, shooting him a distrustful glance. Zuko sighed, preparing himself for what looked to be a very uncomfortable next few weeks…


	9. Possessed by Anger

**Don't own Avatar. And no I'm not dead, I've just been slacking off. But now I'm writing to blow off some steam against my brothers so if Zuko gets hurt it's because he's momentarily taking my anger because my brothers are being ungrateful little brats who think it's a game to see how bad they can make me cry which is really sad to see an eighteen year old cry. So yeah, here's the chapter.**

Zuko sighed as he lay on the small cot in his room. They had locked him up in a small room with fur hangings on the floor and walls along with a small cot and very thin blanket. Aang and the others were down the hall, except the water bender and her peasant brother, they took turns guarding.

Zuko slowly sat up as he heard arguing and two thumps outside his door. With cautious movements he got up and slowly grabbed his swords, moving close to the door in a defensive stance. His heart pounded as his door slowly melted open revealing two figures.

In confusion he lowered his swords "Toph? Aang? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Toph smirked evilly and crosses her arms "We figured Sugar Queen and Snoozles could use a break, besides Aang needs fire bending training" she said mischievously.

Zuko nodded hesitantly and stayed still. Aang sighed "Come on I found the perfect spot" he coaxed.

Zuko remained tense "Shouldn't I stay here until I get Katara's consent?" he asked. Toph rolled her eyes and stomped in, grabbing Zuko's arm before turning and walking into a wall.

Zuko winced at her angry expression "This stinks not being able to see a thing!" she said angrily.

Zuko nodded in understanding "I know how you feel, when I was first burned I couldn't see out of my left eye worth a thing" he said.

Toph shrugged and Aang grabbed Zuko's arm "Come on Sifu Hotman, we need to train" he said. Zuko sighed in defeat and let them lead him, briefly glancing to the water tribe peasants rooms where he could see both laying in bed out cold, a steady goose egg on the forehead of Sokka's.

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle, at least he's friends with Aang and Toph because he was sure that he would be getting quite the pounding other wise. He smiled lightly to himself as Aang led them out the back of the palace and out to the tundra where Zuko couldn't help but look in surprise at the nice choice.

Aang had found a small area built like an arena with walls around it. The ground had ice chunks sticking out that could be used to stop someone from slipping and likewise be used to hide behind. Zuko nodded in amazement "Really good choice" he said, clearly impressed.

_**Line break**_

Zuko smiled lightly at the two energetic kids besides him as they walked back to the palace. Toph was bored and itching to fight after hearing the sound of Aang and Zuko's spar. Aang was excited on finally being able to successfully fire bend, and in a spar nonetheless!

Aang then turned to him "That was great! Think we could do it again sometime? And maybe when we get back to somewhere with dirt Toph can join!" he said in excitement.

Toph looked in his direction, eyes twinkling in excitement "Yeah because that sounded really cool, your really starting to get the hang of this twinkle toes" she complimented.

Aang stared at her wide eyed "Did you just compliment me?" he asked.

Toph smirked "Don't get used to it" she said.

Zuko chuckled and turned to Aang "You are better than at first, it's like I told you back at the Sun Warriors temples, you're a talented kid" he said. Aang grinned while Toph beamed in his direction.

Suddenly a mischievous twinkle lit Aang's eyes, an old spark that had been hiding under all that fire "Hey since the three of us make such a great team…how about we play a couple pranks on Sokka?" he asked.

Zuko stiffened, not answering "I mean just simple stuff, use bending to make things look like food, little ice thing for him to trip on, rearranging the furniture, moving around his stuff, and things like that!" he said in excitement.

Zuko couldn't help but laugh at the monks energy and ideas…"I suppose it would be funny to you if you broke out wouldn't it?" a voice asked harshly. Zuko tensed as they rounded the corner to come face to face with Katara.

She glowered angrily at Zuko and Zuko gulped, turning nervously to Aang who shot him an apologetic look. Aang then sighed and faced Katara "Look Katara it was my…" "Intention to get killed? Do you realize how dangerous he is? Sure he claims never to have harmed us but he has! I just can't remember off the bat. He has hurt us so much! How could you let him walk free!? Even after he escaped! What did he tell you some phony story of me letting him out?" she asked angrily.

Zuko growled lightly "Or how about they let me out?" he asked coldly. Katara shot a glare at Aang that made him draw back nervously.

Katara's eyes flashed dangerously as she took a step closer to the fire prince "I warned you about taking one step backward. I could have let the guards throw you in the dungeons if it weren't for Aang's persistence. But now you betray that trust and vanish with Aang? That to me is not very smart and not very trustworthy" she said, her voice dangerously low.

To Zuko's surprise a bad feeling started to rise in his chest as Katara's hand made small motions. With swift movements he pulled out his two broadswords, just in time to block the ice daggers that flew at him. Fear gripped Zuko, half of those had been aimed at his heart.

Suddenly he was aware of a burning and something wet on his calf. With a pale face he looked down to see an ice dagger sticking out. It was that, that scared Zuko most because it showed Katara was serious about killing him.

Zuko looked up at her fearfully and was surprised to see Aang there, though to be honest he looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Aang took a deep breath as he shook nervously "Katara Toph and I let Zuko out, we need to practice and it's kind of hard to do that in a room" Aang said nervously.

Katara's face grew twisted with a sudden smile. Aang tensed and without warning he moved out of the way, his face pale. Katara lowered her hands and Aang went to his knees "I thought you needed a full moon to do that!" Aang cried out.

Zuko took a step back in fear, this wasn't looking good. Katara gained a whole new appearance as she became…_possessed _by anger. Zuko took another step back as Katara shot her hands forward. Once more he brought up his broadswords to block the daggers, feeling one cut across his arm.

Fear seemed to claw at him, telling him to run but he just couldn't "Katara!" a voice shouted.

He could sense more people run up behind him "Katara your going to kill him!" Toph shouted.

It was then that the words he had been dreading came "With pleasure" Katara said dangerously. Swiftly Zuko went to dodge the projectiles she shot but she anticipated this and shot daggers in the direction he dodged to.

Zuko gasped in pain and looked down to see an ice dagger sticking out of his chest, perilously close to his heart. He was then struck with surprise as a water whip headed towards him, knocking him into a wall. He winced as a wave of water headed towards him.

Around him Toph and Aang were shouting at Katara to stop while Kana stood off to the side watching in horror at what her grand daughter was doing. Without warning the wave Katara sent at Zuko spread out, missing the prince.

Katara whirled around angrily, raising her fist. Surprise shone on her face as master Paku caught her fist, stopping any attacks "What is the meaning of this?" he asked coldly.

Katara's eyes flashed dangerously as she motioned to Zuko who was struggling to breath from where he lay "He tried to escape" she said coldly.

Paku's eyes flashed to Zuko before turning back to Katara "How?" he asked.

Katara shrugged "I just remember him knocking me out…" "Actually that was me sweetness" "…and when I woke up I saw he knocked out Sokka as well…" "Still me" "…and I waited for hours…" "Try one hour Katara, Zuko wouldn't let us stay longer than that" "…and when they came back he threatened me by drawing out his swords…" "…Only because you attacked him" Everyone looked at surprise when Kana spoke.

Kana took a step forward, looking at Paku with a guarded expression "I saw the whole thing, I saw the little earth bender knock both of my grand children out and let him out, though he wouldn't budge until those two forced him to go because he wanted Katara's consent that he could leave. I just let them, the Avatar should be able to handle him. But when they came back Katara began attacking him for no reason. She said how he had escaped but both the Avatar and blind earth bender told her they let her out" she said blankly.

Katara stared at her grandmother in shock, how could she side with Zuko!? I mean sure if he were on their side but…he was the enemy! Suddenly Paku released her and approached Zuko who looked at him with fear filled eyes, his breathing now becoming very labored.

Paku swiftly circled water around his hands and allowed them to glow, therefore becoming the healing water. Zuko tensed as the water touched him, stinging for just a moment before becoming a cool sensation. Within moments his breathing evened out and the wound on his chest was healed.

Zuko looked up gratefully "Thank you" he said quietly.

Paku let out a snort before turning to an outraged Katara "Normally I would lock you up, however I think this deserves a different kind of punishment you will find in due time" he stated before walking away, Kana quickly following.

Aang and Toph took that as their cue, grabbing Zuko who winced at the pain in his leg and arm. Swiftly they made their escape leaving behind a hurt and confused Katara "Why would they choose him over me?" she asked in confusion.


	10. Katara's Punishment

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for, lets see if you can figure out what Katara's punishment is! Don't own ATLA. And sorry it's taken awhile, to be honest I started this fic with no idea where I wanted it to go, in fact I just barely worked that part out! But one thing is for sure, this fic is going to go out with a bang!**

Katara sighed as she walked down the streets of her home. It had been a day since Zuko's escape. However that punishment Paku had claimed she would receive seemed to be an empty threat. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a little kid crying. Instantly her compassion took over as she went to the child's side. To be honest this was the first living thing she had seen all day except for Sokka. Paku and Kana had left early that morning and the others seemed to avoid her. And she knew Zuko was out cold in bed "_Serves him right_" Katara muttered under her breath as she kneeled by the child.

Gently she put a hand on his shoulder "Hey what's wrong?" she asked gently.

Instantly the child stopped crying, looking at Katara in fear "It's the monster!" he shouted before running into a near by house.

Confused Katara stood up before shrugging it off "He's just a kid, he probably doesn't know me, not to mention I'm still in my Fire Nation clothes" she said to herself. It was true, they had no sizes of clothing for any of them so at the moment they were in Fire Nation clothing.

She then caught sight of an elder struggling to lift a basket of clothes "Here. Let me help you with that" she said, rushing to the woman's aid.

Quickly the woman dropped the basket, stepping away from Katara in fear "You, you're the _murderer_, please you can have my clothes! Just spare me! I haven't any money but _please_!" the woman begged.

Katara halted in confusion "But…I'm not a…_murderer_" she said, clearly hurt by the woman's words. The woman however took her confusion as a chance to flee.

Confused Katara fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks "I'm not a murderer" she whispered.

_**Line break**_

Kana felt her heart go out to her granddaughter as she went to her knees. She felt Paku put his hand on her shoulder from where they watched in a dark alley "Are you sure this is the punishment you would like her to receive?" he asked.

Kana sighed "Though it breaks my heart I must. She is becoming more like the people who wear those clothing. I know the old Katara is in there but I feel that the only way to bring it out is this. She has always mistrusted the Fire Nation, her and her brother both. But to kill an innocent teen who has clearly done everything he could? It's only because of you that Prince Zuko survived. And how we didn't see his goodness the other day I'll never know" she said sadly.

Paku sighed "You must not be sad like this, remember we have an important guest coming in tonight" he reminded.

Kana smiled lightly "You mean that charming Fire Nation man who you speak so highly of?" she asked.

Paku sighed "We have met once and he helped us so much. Now he is coming with an idea to help with the invasion. He is also bringing some men who he claims could help" he told her.

Kana shivered "How do you know he won't turn his back on us?" she asked.

Paku chuckled "Were you not the one just claiming how your granddaughter didn't trust men just because of their nation? I trust this man, sometimes more than I trust myself" he said before turning and leaving.

Kana watched him go before turning back to look at Katara who was still crying "I'm sorry" she whispered before leaving.

_**Line break**_

That night Zuko sighed as him, Toph, Sokka, and Aang sat in a room alone. Paku had told them they had a guest who was Fire Nation and they were supposed to stay out of sight, especially him and Aang. Katara wasn't anywhere to be found and it was making him nervous. Worried he turned to his oblivious 'roommates' who didn't seemed worried in the least.

With a sigh he got to his feet, wincing slightly at the pain as he put a hand on the wall to keep him standing "I'm going to find Katara, she should have been here by now" he said plainly. He heard small grunts of acknowledgement from the others and so he moved slowly to the hanging door, brushing it out of his way so he could slip into the hall.

He could feel his calf burning but he ignored it, instead continuing down the hall to Katara's room. Curious he poked his head inside but didn't see her.

Confused he noticed a small note on the bed and limped over to it. Gently he picked it up, reading the words carefully. When he was done the note crumpled in his fist as his eyes widened in fear "Oh no…" he whispered.


	11. The Runaway Waterbender

**Don't own ATLA. Wow! i got ten reviews for the last chapter! Thanks guys! For that you get an early update for sure! And really good guesses, am I really that obvious? Oh well, from here on out obviousness begins to vanish! Thanks again for the reviews, they make me feel loved!! And I apologize for this chapter being short. The next one is much longer!**

Swiftly Zuko entered the door to where Paku and Kana were having their private dinner. He had made himself run at top speed despite his injuries. He ignored Paku and Kana's surprised looks and his eyes couldn't help but flick uncertainly to the chair that blocked the visitor from view.

He took a deep breath, his grip on the note loosening ever so slightly "Katara's gone, she left this" he said, his voice filled with worry.

Paku carefully got up and grabbed it before sitting back down. He then rolled the note open and cleared it throat to read.

_Everyone,_

_I'm sorry about this, I truly am. But right now I'm just so confused and don't know what to do. I'll meet you guys at the invasion, Aang you could just try to learn from Paku like I did, he really is a good teacher. I really did try to stay but honestly I can't see what you see in Zuko. He's a selfish prince who only thinks of himself. Please forgive me, and don't try to follow, I'll be traveling across the tundra, something only a water bender could accomplish. And you won't find me until I leave, I'll make sure of it. But I will be at the invasion for sure. And gran gran? Sorry._

_Katara_

Silence reigned over the room as everyone contemplated those words in the note.

Suddenly a young water tribe soldier came in and he was panting and covered in snow "Sir it is a pure blizzard out there, blew in from nowhere. You can't even see you hand in front of you and water bending doesn't even affect it" he said.

Paku nodded as the soldier left "We'll send out a search party when the blizzard leaves" he said.

Kana sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn't do anything. Zuko however was debating something. Finally he made up his mind "No" he said loudly. Paku stared at him before looking at the guest who had let out a small gasp of recognition.

Zuko however ignored it "I'll go after her, blizzard or no blizzard. Sure she injured me and has not given me a break since I joined Aang but still, she needs help. All she has is her Fire Nation clothes and those won't keep her warm for long" he said.

For a moment silence reigned once more. Finally Paku turned to their guest "Well, do you think we should go through with this. Your obviously the wisest one here" he said with some amusement.

Zuko heard a familiar sigh "Sometimes a bird will get caught in a storm and separate from it's family. Usually it never sees it's home again unless one of it's flock goes to retrieve it" a familiar voice said.

Zuko stared wide eyed as the man slowly turned to look at him with tears "Uncle" Zuko said quietly.

_**Line break**_

With a heavy heart Zuko turned away from his uncle to focus on Paku whose eyes had widened in shock "This man is your uncle?" he asked.

Zuko stood stiffly and ignored him "Please, it's my fault Katara is in this mess and they said a water bender couldn't get through. With or without your consent I will find her" he said in clear determination.

Paku sighed "I'm afraid we can't let you, not in this blizzard" he said sadly. Zuko growled angrily before turning on heel.

However when he reached the door he stopped, looking at the ground "Just so you know uncle, you were right, that life wasn't for me. I confronted my…Fire Lord Ozai during the eclipse and told him that I was leaving to teach Aang fire bending" he said.

He then hesitated before smiling lightly "He also asked if you had gotten to me, I told him that you had, and that you are more of a father to me than he ever was" he said before leaving.

Swiftly Paku rose to stop him but Iroh held out a hand "You won't stop him, he knows how to get out of the tightest situations. If anyone has hope of finding Lady Katara it will be him" Iroh said soothingly.

Unsurely Paku and Kana looked out the empty door way "I hope your right" Kana whispered.


	12. The Blizzard and the Bear Tiger

**Don't own ATLA. WOW! I got ten reviews again!! This is really awesome! Thanks guys! And for the ten review I'm putting up another chapter early! **

Zuko trudged against the wind and snow. He had gone straight to his room to grab his cloak and went out into the blizzard. However that guard had been true to his word, you couldn't make heads nor tails of where you were headed.

However he had been out for an hour already so he figured he must be out of the water tribe now. He only hoped he didn't run into the ocean or a cliff. But luckily he could see the snow starting to abate, though the wind was still pretty rough.

Suddenly he thought he heard a noise behind him. Startled he turned around and paled as he found himself face to face with a polar bear tiger. Unfortunately that caused his reaction to be slower as it swiped across his chest with his claws.

Zuko screamed out in pain and felt his leg with the injury go out from under him. He gasped, rolling to avoid another swipe. Thinking quickly Zuko shot a blast of fire at the animal. The bear tiger roared in fear and Zuko prayed to the spirits that it would leave.

However it instead took another swipe at his chest. Zuko screamed and fell limply in the snow. He could feel blood flowing from his chest, freezing as it hit the ground. Weakly he looked up as the bear tiger prepared for it's final blow.

For a moment he though he saw water hit it but after that he felt darkness crushing at him as one final thought crossed his mind "I'm sorry Katara" he whispered before falling unconscious.

_**Line break**_

Katara sighed as she sat in a cave with her hands near a fire. Outside the blizzard was starting to abate, though the wind was pretty tough. She hadn't wanted to run off but she just couldn't take it. After woman had…she closed her eyes, banishing the memory.

Suddenly a sound caught her attention. Swiftly she rose to her feet and ran to the door of the cave she was in. She gasped as she saw a polar bear tiger some distance off swipe at someone. Elation surged through her, someone had come for her!

Suddenly coldness gripped her when she saw said person use fire bending "Zuko" she hissed. With a small bit of satisfaction she leaned against the cave, watching as the bear tiger rose in fear. Suddenly it took another swipe and Katara heard Zuko's scream in pain before he fell limp.

Emotions tugged at her and she bit her lip unsurely. He was the cause to her being out here. Then again he did come after her…Making up her mind Katara ran forward, using a water whip to throw the tiger bear back.

Swiftly the animal shouted in alarm before leaving. Katara then knelt by the prince where he lay. He was paler than usual and blood was frozen all around him as more flowed out of six gashes on his chest. Carefully she grabbed Zuko, hoisting him onto her back as she carried him.

Swiftly she made her way back to her little cave and she laid him by the fire. She then brought snow from outside using her bending. With slow movements she wrapped the water around her hands before pressing it against Zuko's chest as it glowed blue.

She sighed in relief as the gashes slowly began to vanish. Hen she hesitated for just a moment before she went ahead and healed his calf and arm where she had injured him. Finally she leaned against the cave wall and was instantly met with success as Zuko groaned slightly.

She sighed in relief as his eyes shot open and he sat up gasping, looking around in a confused daze. Katara smiled lightly "Glad to see the spoiled prince is finally up" she said blankly. Zuko looked at her fearfully, backing up against the cave wall.

Suddenly he halted in confusion "Wait, your not attacking me?" he asked.

Katara rolled her eyes before looking down "I saw you being attacked by the tiger bear, I had to help when you didn't get back up" she said distantly.

Zuko smiled gratefully "Thank you" he told her.

Katara sighed "I also healed your injuries" she said, motioning with her hand. Zuko's eyes widened before he smiled gratefully. He then leaned against the cave wall feeling unexpectedly weak.

Katara sighed "You had better rest, your feeling weak from loss of blood. Not to mention we're leaving early" she stated.

Zuko shot her a puzzled look "To go back?" he asked.

Katara shook her head "I was serious, I'm not joining up with them until the invasion. But since your with me you can join" she said.

Zuko sighed in defeat but nodded "Fine, as long as you promise not to kill me again" he teased.

Katara sighed "I'm sorry about that. Honestly I've no idea what came over me. I've just been so frustrated lately and I guess I over reacted…a lot" she said sadly.

Zuko rolled his eyes "You have no idea" he muttered.

Katara shook her head "Just get to sleep" she lectured. Zuko smiled but did so, laying down on the hard earth.

_**Line break**_

That next morning the gang sat around a fire with mixed emotions. Both elation and sadness coursed through them after the news of Katara and Zuko's disappearance. Paku had sent out search parties and they had searched for hours but no sign of either of them.

However they had slight elation at the appearance of Iroh. And not only did Iroh appear but he had some how managed to free Hokoda and Suki from a place called the Boiling Rock. Not only that but he had brought some other men that they knew including Piando and even Bumi!

But what scared them was that Zuko and Katara were no where to be found! All they did find was a puddle of blood in the snow from a cave. They feared that it was from Zuko since he was injured. Especially after Sokka claimed that it was where Katara had always ran away to.

But sadly they weren't there, only lots of blood. However they couldn't take the time to look because they had to prepare for the invasion. Iroh and Paku had instantly fallen into Zuko and Katara's places in terms of training.

However whenever Aang felt upset he would look at the note that Katara left. Knowing how stubborn she was they truly wouldn't see her until the invasion. Katara knew how to survive in the tundra. It was Zuko who didn't.

However Toph had said earlier that he had more of a chance than Katara. He was just to stubborn to die, let alone not find Katara! So now the gang just focused on preparing for the invasion. But as they sat around the cold camp fire they all looked to the skies, praying to the spirits that their friends will be safe.


	13. Doubts and Revalations

**Don't own ATLA. Well that's depressing, only seven reviews? That's three less than last time! Shame, is everyone on vacation? Oh well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for so it's very big! It took me two days to get it! And also, this chapter is very important!**

Zuko sighed as he followed Katara through the snow. They had left before sunrise and were now making their way north. They kept by water sources because it was the best choice in food. It was actually pretty easy. Katara caught the fish with water bending and Zuko cooked it with fire bending. They had figured out the plan of travel that morning. They would walk along the waters edge until that wasn't possible. The Katara would make a boat of ice to get them to the main land, after that they decided to wait for their bad luck to kick in before leaving.

After awhile Katara sighed "Is this the right choice? Maybe we should go back" she said uneasily.

Zuko sighed "If your worried about Aang learning then don't. He has Paku to teach him water bending and I didn't tell you this but my uncle arrived before I left" he said uneasily.

Katara halted, staring at Zuko with incredulous eyes "And you still agreed to come? Even though you'd be away from your uncle?" she asked.

Zuko raised an eyebrow "You left your grandmother" he pointed out.

Katara winced before sighing, continuing as she wrapped herself up tighter "I guess" she muttered.

Confused Zuko put a hand on her shoulder "What's wrong?" he asked.

Katara sighed, her breath shaky "To be honest I wasn't really close to my grandmother. It was my mother who I was close to. She reminds me to much of her" she told him.

Zuko pulled her into a small embrace "You want to know what the irony is? You remind me of my mother" he said.

Katara smiled as she pulled out of the embrace "Thanks" she said. With a light smile both continued walking.

After awhile Katara's brow furrowed "What is your mother like?" she asked.

Zuko smiled fondly at the memories "Strong, caring, gentle, overly protective, calm" he listed.

Katara chuckled "Wow, she really does sound like me" she joked. Zuko nodded silently, remembering what his father had said.

Katara shot him a glance "Okay what's up?" she asked.

Zuko crossed his arms "It's just…for so long I've thought my mother was dead" he whispered.

Katara looked at him in confusion "She's not?" she asked.

Zuko shook his head stiffly "No. When I confronted my father during the invasion he tried to bait me into staying till the eclipse ended. He told me how the night my mother vanished Fire Lord Azulon had ordered my father to…to kill me. My mother found out and made a deal with my father. She _killed _Fire Lord Azulon and my father gained the throne the next morning when it was supposed to be uncle. The only thing is, she wasn't killed for her treachery. My father only banished her which means that she's alive…somewhere" he told her.

Katara stared at him, trying to sense any lies. She then smiled "I believe she'd be very proud right now" she soothed.

Zuko smiled fondly "She was always proud of me. I always tried my best. Azula was always the better one and did things so easy. My mother thought she was a monster" he said.

Katara sighed "No offence but your mom was on the right track with that" she said. Zuko shrugged but stayed silent. He then smiled, they had made it to the edge of the ice.

_**Line break**_

It took Zuko and Katara four days to make it to the Earth Kingdom. First thing they did was get some earth kingdom clothing, hiding their fire nation clothing in bags. Zuko had managed to find an outfit similar to his time as a refugee.

Katara's however was a dark green strapless top with light green baggy pants. She also managed to put her hair in a pony tail that cascaded down her back. Next they went into a close town to find out what was going on.

They quickly found wanted posters showing that if you managed to get a hold of Zuko _and _Aang then you were eligible to take the throne, something Zuko scoffed at. Nonetheless he got a green cape to hide his scar.

Both benders made sure to leave the town quickly, opting to sleep in the woods instead. Both agreeing it was much safer. That night Katara studied the stars carefully "Do you think we can win this?" she asked.

Zuko groaned, glaring at her slightly "You have to many doubts. Trust me, this invasion is fool proof. I did spend an entire night with no sleep to work on it" he told her.

Katara sighed, looking at him closely in the dark "Yeah but Ozai has so many weapons" she said desperately.

Zuko smirked "And I've got a secret weapon as well, something that will keep Ozai as immobile as he kept me with the information about my mother" he said confidently.

Katara studied him suspiciously "Like what?" she asked.

Zuko shot her a smirk "Something that you wouldn't believe if I told you" he said.

Katara shot him an incredulous look "Try me" she said.

Zuko shrugged "My mothers grandfather was Avatar Roku" he said simply.

For a moment silence reigned over camp before Katara burst out laughing "You've got to be joking" she said between laughs. Zuko shrugged, closing his eyes in a nonchalant way.

Katara froze at his lack of reaction "Are you actually serious?" she asked.

Zuko smirked "Told you that you wouldn't believe me" he stated.

Katara gasped in guilt "You mean I just tried to kill Aang's past lives grandson? But wait, wouldn't that make you in some weird spiritual way his great grandson?" she asked.

Zuko shrugged "If you look at it like that" he told her. Katara groaned, the guilty feeling hitting hard "You mean I tried to kill Aang's great grandson? Maybe _I'm _the monster" she muttered.

Zuko shot up, glaring at her in the dark "Don't you ever say that again. You were just mad and confused. You're a very kind girl who just got a little lost in the world. Besides, even I can't say I didn't deserve it. It was only pay back for all the pain I've caused you. Actually I don't even think that made up for everything" he told her fiercely.

Katara sighed "I guess your right" she said.

Zuko sighed "let me guess, someone called you a monster?" he asked.

Katara nodded "Back in the village a kid called me a monster and then an old woman called me a murderer" she said sadly.

Zuko sighed "It was your punishment. Your grandmother came up with it. Talk to the town and tell them you had tried to kill an innocent teen. Honestly I said forget it and thought she didn't go through with it. It wasn't until after words I found out she had gone through with it" he said.

Katara sighed "Thank you" she whispered.

Zuko shot her a look "For what?" he asked.

Katara looked at him gratefully "For everything. You were willing to forgive me when I couldn't do the same. You came after me during a terrible blizzard, and let me tell you, it must have been hard to do so when you had the chance to go after me or see your uncle" she said.

Zuko shook his head "It was worth it. I have a feeling we'll probably learn a lot about each other from this. And if that's true then imagine how in sync we'll be for the final battle" he said.

Katara smiled and nodded "Together we'll become unstoppable and be able to help Aang restore balance" she said confidently.


	14. Poisoned and Captured

**Don't own Avatar. Okay, three more reviews and I beat my previous review record, yes! And also, I know I said that this wouldn't have any romance. Technically it will be true. I also said I'd finish out this fic, well it's only got one chapter. I've decided to do it in two parts so it will have a sequel. And no Katara is not going to save Zuko in this fic, maybe in the sequel, haven't yet decided. But while there won't be romance in this one, there will be in the second. So watch out for the sequel you guys! You rock!**

That next morning the two benders woke to a bright sun. Zuko yawned as he stretched, turning absently to the groggy Katara at his right "Sleep good?" he asked.

Katara ignored him, scanning the skies worriedly "What's up?" Zuko asked.

Katara shot him a worried look "It's going to rain soon, I think we had better get under cover" she told him

. Zuko looked up at the clear sky thinking. An old memory rose up in his mind like a fog "_Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all_" an old voice said.

Zuko sighed "Then we'd better get moving" he said.

Katara looked at him in surprise "Wow, I would have thought you would be the last person to agree" she said.

Zuko looked at her blankly "Last time I didn't listen to advice about a storm coming I almost paid the price with a life" he said blankly.

A flash of a man dangling for his life flashed before his eyes and he shut them tight. Katara nodded in acceptance "Lets get moving" she said gently.

_**Line break**_

Worriedly Zuko looked at the dark grey clouds that floated dangerously above, cutting off the suns rays. They had been traveling for an hour when the clouds practically appeared out of nowhere. What was worst was that they couldn't have picked a better time to get lost.

All around them shadows cast figures that seemed to move and shift as though someone were hiding in the woods. Sticks cracked and thunder roared, angrier than a saber moose lion.

A bad feeling began to eat at Zuko, clawing it's way in and driving the prince into a paranormal frenzy as he studied his surrounding cautiously. Katara looked at him closely, worried about his twitchy behavior. Zuko remained tense, staying in a small clearing as rain threatened to fall.

Katara cautiously put a hand on his shoulder "Zuko what…" she stopped as Zuko shoved her into the dirt, right as the rain decided to start pouring.

Katara huffed in annoyance, dragging herself up out of the mud "You had so have a good reason for doing this" she growled as she got out of the mud.

Cautiously she peered through the rain to where Zuko had been standing. Worry started to gnaw at her when she didn't see anything. With careful steps she walked forward, bumping into something with her foot.

Startled she looked down to see Zuko lying face down in the mud, not moving "Zuko!" Katara shouted in worry, kneeling next to him.

Gently she turned him over, bringing her hand to her mouth at the sight of an arrow in his side "Well, looks like you missed the intended target" a voice said over the roaring winds and torrent of rain.

Katara whirled around in fear to face Azula, Mai, and Ty lee. Mai however looked repulsed, unable to take her eyes off of Zuko. Katara growled angrily "What did you do to him!" she shrieked.

Azula smirked "It's an incurable poison, the Jades Dragon. Very few people survive it. I wanted to use it on you but oh well" she shrugged.

Katara took a step back, settling into a protective stance "Zuko was right! You are a monster!" she shouted.

Azula flinched but turned to her angrily "You'll pay for that" she shouted, her voice deadly. Katara snarled, using her hands to turn the water around her into a raging inferno that she directed at Azula. Swiftly she turned on heel, grabbing Zuko and pulling him over her shoulders.

Behind her she heard shouts of pain and alarm. Under her feet she could feel the puddles of water soaking through her shoes. Zuko weighed her down heavily as she ran through the storm, desperately seeking out shelter.

Relief surged through her as she saw a cave up ahead, almost unseeable in the rain. She carefully dragged Zuko in, feeling him shiver. Worry seeped through her blood as she laid him down on a small bed of moss. Carefully she felt his forehead, it was burning with fever.

Tears threatened to pour from her eyes and carefully she took a deep breath to calm herself. Slowly she moved her wrists in steady movements, taking some of the moisture from the air and moving it to Zuko's side.

Gently she took out the arrow, making the wound spill blood over the cave floor. She carefully moved the water to the wound, taking a deep breath so that it changed into the glowing blue of healing water. Carefully she moved it into the wound, using it to move the water into his blood stream.

She could feel the poison concentrating but knew she couldn't quite heal it. Calmly she moved the water up to where his heart beat sluggishly. She carefully breathed in and out, helping his heart to keep beating at a regular pace.

Worry etched at her, he wasn't the target…Azula must have been aiming for her to be killed. Obviously she suspected Aang would be nearby and her being in danger would make him come out. But no, she was to stupid to stay with him, she just had to run off and force Zuko to come with.

Suddenly Zuko's eyes shot open as he let out a hoarse cough. Katara winced, holding him down with one hand as she continued healing with the other "Don't move" she soothed.

Zuko looked around in confusion "What's going on? Where are we?" he asked.

Katara sighed but continued her work "What do you remember last?" she asked.

Zuko scrunched up his face to remember. For a few moments he was silent "I remember seeing an arrow and pushing you out of the way, then I remember the pain and blacking out" he said slowly.

Katara nodded "It was Azula and her two friends. That arrow was meant for me and had an incurable poison on it that few survive. I got us out of there and found a cave" she explained slowly.

Zuko looked nervously to where her hand circled above his heart "What are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

Katara glared at him weakly before averting her gaze "I'm giving you a fighting chance. I can't get rid of the poison but I can keep your heart beating" she said tiredly.

For a moment Zuko grew quiet and Katara briefly wondered if he passed out "Thanks" he whispered, bringing a smile to Katara's face.

_**Line break**_

That next morning Katara jolted from a heavy sleep. She had stayed up most of the night to keep Zuko breathing. Once she was sure he would be fine she was finally able to go to sleep. With a groggy smile she turned to look at Zuko. However once her gaze hit the moss bed he had been on the smile vanished. Zuko was gone, and a small note was where he had been. Carefully she picked up the note and read.

_Avatar:_

_Well looks like I am generous. When presented with an opportunity to kidnap your peasant girlfriend…_

Katara blushed at that.

…_I decided to instead take my idiot brother. If you want to see your fire bending sifu again you will turn _

_yourself over to the Fire Lord immediately. Then maybe you'll be lucky enough to see him again before he faces his execution by slow and painful death._

_Fire nation Princess Azula, heir to the throne, conqueror of Ba Sing Se, and daughter of Fire Lord ozai_

Katara dropped the note in shock. She couldn't believe Azula had been able to sneak in and take him without her knowing. And the only way to get to him was to bring Aang! How could she do that when she didn't even have Aang!?

Suddenly Katara paused "What would Sokka do? He's the planning guy" she muttered.

Carefully she got up, pacing "Okay the invasion is in one weeks time. If I can just get there and instead of meeting at the meeting point just go straight to the invasion then I can tell Aang the situation and go find Zuko, question is where would they be keeping him…" she paused, looking at the note.

A faint smile came over her face "The Fire Lord's chamber itself! Obviously he wants to torture Zuko so what better way to do so than to watch Aang hand himself over! So all I have got to do is get in there!" she said to herself.

She smiled in determination "Zuko I'm coming" she said loudly. What she didn't see was the two figures leave from watching her, both not realizing the other was there.


	15. Betrayal and Plotting

**Don't own ATLA. As promised this is the last chapter. And I'll post the sequel as soon as I get one hundred reviews. That's just five so it's not to hard. I've got the first one or two chapters written si it's pretty good. And to answer some questions, Katara swore not to join up with the gang until the invasion and nothing will stop her from doing what she wants. She will not save Zuko in this fic, maybe the sequel but it's still undecided. I know how I'm going to do the events leading up to it but from there I'm actually pretty unsure at what's gonna happen. One thing is for sure, the final confrontation is coming, or is it? It's going to be big! And I've got a small glimpse from the next fic, though for a warning it's gonna be pretty vague!**

Aang watched anxiously for any sign of the thief they had sent out. Iroh had found a young man who acted as a thief and could generally be undetectable. He had gone to see if he could find Zuko and Katara.

They had made it to a nearby earth kingdom town and people had seen Katara and Zuko, choosing not to say something despite the reward. But they had left and a huge storm hit soon after. Finally Aang sighed in relief upon seeing the man slip over to them.

He bowed to Iroh and frowned "I found the water bender but the prince has been captured by Azula. She is holding him as bait for the Avatar. The water bender plans to save him during the invasion" he reported. Aang paled at that and he could see Sokka and Toph's faces pale a bit as well "Is she crazy?" Toph asked.

She then growled "I want to see her" she said. The thief shook his head "She was getting ready to leave, and she's sneaky enough she could elude me" he said in amusement.

Aang sighed "Katara can take care of herself, right now we need to get to Abandon Hope Peak and meet with the others. All we can do now is hope" he said, slightly unnerved.

_**Line break**_

Zuko groaned from where he was forced to stand. He had been shackled in his fathers very chamber, forced to look at the man all the time. He couldn't do anything because the poison still ran through his system, threatening to overwhelm him.

He took steady breaths, trying to make it through this. It was hard though as pain coursed through his blood like fire. He could touch the ground and only slightly bend his knees, making it very uncomfortable. All of his weight was on his feet and he knew that that could be a problem.

With a glare he looked up at his father, eyeing him defiantly. Ozai noticed this and chuckled slyly "Enjoying it? Looks like you got your wish, to be at my side…just not in the way you expected" he said darkly.

Zuko remained silent, he would not fall to his baiting. The tenseness in the room was interrupted as a figure clad in pink ran into the room. Zuko stared at Ty lee, curious as to why she wasn't with Azula.

She shot an apologetic look at Zuko before turning to Ozai "I was able to listen in on the avatars water bending sifu and find out when the invasion is" she said hesitantly. Zuko looked at her in shock and betrayal "Ty lee…" he trailed off hoarsely.

She was one of his few friends in the palace and she was betraying him? Maybe this was how Katara felt. Ty lee winced "Get on with it girl" Ozai demanded. Zuko shook his head, closing his eyes "No…" he whispered.

He heard Ty lee take a deep breath "It's in two weeks time, the day of the comet. The water bender has plans to disguise her and the avatar as something innocent, like a gift. They are then planning to infiltrate the palace that way, using the avatar and Zuko's power gained by the comet to break him out and confront you" she said, distraught.

Zuko sucked in his breath, that was nothing like the invasion! Even the timing was off. Did she hear wrong? However he decided to play his part, just to be safe, glaring darkly at Ty lee "You betrayed us! I though you were my friend once! Don't you remember when we were kids? How could you?" he cried out, begging at the end.

Ty lee lowered her head and for a moment Zuko thought he was mistaken because she was actually…crying. Distraught he turned away, unable to bear the pain he had caused Ty lee. His father saw it however as betrayal.

Ozai smiled evilly "They are pushing their luck but from what you say, they can't do a thing without Zuko here. In ten days if the avatar doesn't give himself up, his execution will begin and last for four days in which he will be tortured daily" he said darkly.

Zuko shivered, hopefully they didn't change the plan, he really hoped so. Ty lee then bowed, turning to leave. He shot her one last betrayed look and to his surprise he thought he saw her wink before vanishing from view.

Zuko scowled, he had fallen for another of her tricks. The only difference was that this one was to save him, and the others.

But it was that little bit of information that hurt him. If she was caught before the invasion, or during then she would be seen as an enemy to both sides when she was on Aang's side. And if she was then Mai surely would be as well.

Zuko scowled, he hated his life.

_**Line break**_

**Sneak peek to book two:Never give up, never forget. **

_A flame burned inside of him as the sounds of battle raged around him. Fires spread through the palace around him. _

_In front of him four girls battled for his freedom, each thinking the other was bad. He could feel his life dimming as they fought for his safety. _

_It was to late, they couldn't help. _

_At the very least maybe this would bring peace. _

_As flames threatened to devour him he could only hear his name being called from some far away. _

_They were to late, and he was paying the price…_


End file.
